Vengeance
by MayBates
Summary: SPOILERS for S4, E3! Vera was still at Downton. Not physically, no one ever saw her. But spiritually, yes, she was very much there. After she took her own life, she thought John would finally get what he deserved. But no, that little Anna of his had to get in the way. Now John was out of prison, and Vera was not happy. Vera sees the house party as a chance to strike back.


**Author's Note: I think this story is one of my best, actually. I just had this idea come to me, so I'm taking it and running with it. It's rated T for a reason, and I hope you guys don't hate me for writing another fic on this. This contains spoilers from Season 4, episode 3, so I recommend you watch the episode before reading. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_**Vengeance**_

Vera was still at Downton. Not physically, no one ever saw her. But spiritually, yes, she was very much there. After she took her own life, she thought John would finally get what he deserved. But no, that little Anna of his had to get in the way. Now John was out of prison, and Vera was not happy. Not happy at all. She lingered in every hall of Downton Abbey, waiting patiently for her chance to strike back.

She was everywhere. Watching John's every move. Watching Anna's every move. She heard what people thought, she heard what people said. She glided along the long halls of the downstairs, and everyone was bustling about. Her cold white eyes found Anna, who was carefully sewing one of Lady Mary's garments. Vera's eyes narrowed. She had a stupid, wide smile on her face. Vera had to fix that. She slithered over to where Anna was standing, and Vera passed though Anna's body. This would make Anna shudder violently, and her smile faded just as quickly as it had come. Now Vera was the one who smiled, as she glided off.

She knew of all of the Grantham's plans, and today might just be the day she would get revenge. The Granthams were planning an extravagant house party. Guests would mean lady's maids and valets downstairs. This would mean people who could upset the balance downstairs. They would arrive soon, and Vera meant to take advantage of this affair.

Pretty soon everyone started to arrive. Vera scanned the collection of valets and lady's maids, eyes cold and calculating. They all filed in with their employer's luggage, and one valet dropped a box. And, of course, Anna was there to help. She picked up the box and gave it to the tall man. "Thank you. You're an angel from above." He said in a cool, smooth voice. Anna smiled warmly, albeit awkwardly.

"I don't know about that." She said modestly.

This was it. Vera smiled. She could work with this.

* * *

Everyone had settled down. Luggage was put in its place, and everyone upstairs was catching up. This left time for the staff downstairs to get acquainted. Anna greeted most of the lady's maids, with John in tow greeting the valets. By this time, Vera had learned the name of the valet Anna had helped was Mr. Brian Green. Vera smirked as he walked up to Anna. "Thank you for helping me with the box. Lord Gillingham sure hates to pack light." Mr. Green smiled at her.

"I'm happy to help, Mr. Gillingham." She said.

"No, not Mr. Gillingham. I never really liked being called that. Please call me Mr. Green."

Anna was hesitant. "Well… It's not how we normally do things, but okay."

"Lovely." Mr. Green breathed. "And you are?"

"Mrs. Bates." Anna answered. Vera hated the joy Anna had in saying her last name was Bates.

"Mrs.?" Mr. Green asked.

"Yes." Anna motioned in John's direction. "My husband is Mr. Bates."

"Nice to meet you both." Mr. Green said as he shook Mr. Bates's hand. His eyes flickered as he saw John's cane, but he said nothing.

Soon enough, Mr. Green settled in an armchair by the warm fire in the servant's hall. Everyone met each other, so now it was a matter of getting comfortable. An assortment of new lady's maids and valets sat at the table, and Anna sat closest to Mr. Green. She was slowly sewing another one of Lady Mary's garments, brows furrowed in focus. Vera glanced at Mr. Green, who was staring intently at Anna. Vera moved her lips close to his ear.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Vera whispered. She knew he would identify her words as his own views. She waited to hear Green's thoughts.

"_Yes." _Thought Mr. Green. _"And her eyes are such a lovely shade of blue."_

"Look how nice her frame is. So thin and supple." Vera breathed. She hated complimenting Anna, but she had to if her plan was going to work.

"_She is very lean." _Green thought, just noticing the curves of Anna's body. _"That Mr. Bates is a lucky man."_

"An unworthy man if you ask me. He is much older, and he has a cane. A sad old cripple."

"_He doesn't seem very deserving…" _

"Not at all. Especially compared to a strong, young man like yourself."

"_But they're married…"_

"That doesn't mean you can't get what you want."

Green smiled silently.

* * *

Mr. Green did have some fun with Anna. He told jokes to her, and he teased her a little bit. But Anna seemed oblivious to his flirting. Vera had tried to put in her head that Green was far better of a man than John, but it was no use. She rejected all of the words Vera had told her. Mr. Green accepted and agreed with every word Vera had said to him, much unlike Anna. Anna did like to be around him, but not immensely. He was funny, and he knew how to have a good time, but Anna did view his way of life to be a little hasty and uncontrolled. Pretty soon Green introduced his card game to the staff. Everyone who played it had a great time, especially Anna.

John had not played, and he steered clear of Green. But John made sure his presence was known when Anna was with Mr. Green. John believed it was silly, but he didn't like Mr. Green at all. Green just gave him a bad feeling. He was especially anxious when Mrs. Patmore took ill, and he heard everyone having fun in the servant's hall. How could anyone be so ignorant? He stood in the doorway, and he saw Anna brushing up against Mr. Green to retrieve a card. Mr. Green bent over her. Vera drew close to John's ear.

"Look at her." She whispered. "Practically in the arms of this Green fellow." Vera smiled a wicked grin as she saw John's fists clench. The key was to make John so angry he would snap at Anna. "Maybe she prefers his company to yours. Maybe Green charmed her. He _is_ a lot younger than you. Come to that, he doesn't have a cane. Maybe Anna's second-guessing her vows."

"_Anna wouldn't do that… Would she? That Mr. Green is getting too familiar with her." _John thought, rage bubbling inside of him. _"I need to get her away from him…"_

John stepped forward. The servants playing the game were especially loud. "Anna." John said loudly. But she didn't hear him. John had had enough. "Anna!" He shouted. Vera smiled. Her plan was working. Anna flinched, looking up at him. Everyone stopped, and all eyes were on John. He regretted the second he shouted at Anna. But how could Anna be so irresponsible? "Are you so wrapped up in your game, that you do not notice Mrs. Patmore has taken ill?" John questioned. Anna blinked, and her cheeks burned as she left the room to help. She and John's eyes met for a second, but she broke her gaze with him. Vera passed through Anna's body for good measure, making her feel cold and detached.

Anna started to avoid John and kept herself occupied with sewing and washing Mary's shoes. Once again Vera tried to talk to her. "John was rather harsh." Vera said. "Too harsh. He humiliated you terribly." Anna blinked and countered Vera's words.

"_He did embarrass me, but he had good reason to. I wasn't there when Mrs. Patmore needed my help." _Vera shook her head, irritated. Anna never listened to her.

* * *

Dame Nellie arrived, and both the servants and aristocrats were excited for her performance. Chairs were placed in the foyer, and everyone was seated. Anna sat next to John, and Mr. Green sat a row over in the back. John had apologized countless times for the way he had yelled at Anna, and to Vera's dismay, Anna accepted his apologies. It seemed like nothing could tear them apart, but Vera knew better than that. Everything is made to be broken.

The opera had started, but Vera was too busy passing through Anna's body repeatedly. This would ensure Anna would have a nasty headache. Once her work was done, Anna leaned over to John and told him that she had a headache. She told John that she would pop downstairs for a powder. Vera smiled as Anna began to walk to the back of the foyer. Everything was coming together.

Vera slithered over to Mr. Green in the back. After Anna passed them, Vera began to whisper in his ear again. "Now's your chance. She's going downstairs, and no one else is down there. This opera should go on for two more hours." She sneered. Mr. Green smirked and didn't waste a second. Soon enough, Green was downstairs, Vera following closely behind him. They both heard water running as Anna filled up her glass of powder. Mr. Green entered the kitchen and nonchalantly took out his flask from his coat._ "Maybe I can get her drunk…"_ Mr. Green thought. Vera liked the way he thought, but she doubted Anna would actually drink it. Of course John's pretty little Anna was just too proper to drink. "Would you care for something stronger?" He asked, moving closer to her.

As Vera predicted, Anna shook her head as she drank the powder. "Nmhm." She echoed in the glass.

"I suppose you're sick of it too." He assumed. "A grown woman screeching like a cat in a bonfire." Vera scowled. Now was not the time for small talk. Now was the time for action. This chance might not come again.

"That's very naughty. I think Dame Nelly has a beautiful voice." Anna scolded, and started walking towards the stairs back up. Mr. Green positioned himself in front of Anna and blocked her way. "Don't be silly," Anna said. "Let me pass." Vera smirked heartlessly as she glided through Anna's body once more, making her dizzy.

"You look to me like you could use some real fun for once." Green said, his eyes darkening. "Is that what you want?"

"What I want is to go back upstairs." Anna told him sharply. Her body stiffened as Mr. Green moved closer to her.

"You're not telling me that sad old cripple keeps you happy." He said, almost laughing. Vera herself almost laughed. The thought of Anna and John together was ridiculous. A young woman with a cane-carrying old man.

"If you must know, yes." Anna said with contempt. "He keeps me very happy. Now let me by. Please."

"Perhaps you can be shown what you're missing." Green says darkly. Before Anna had any time to think, Mr. Green smashed his lips against hers, her screams muffled and unheard. Music to Vera's ears. Mr. Green crushed all of his weight upon Anna. He had stopped kissing her for a second, and she gasped for air. Anna turned to look at him just before he delivered a solid punch to her cheek. She went down with a yelp, and Mr. Green grabbed her and pulled her up by the arms. "Stop! Stop! Let go of me!" Anna screamed, but to no avail. He pulled her roughly by her hair into the boot room, all the while Anna still screamed, in a hollow hope of someone hearing her. Mr. Green shut the door behind him, and did what Vera told him to.

Vera had never heard a better sound than Anna's shrieking. The empty pleas to be let go, the screams for anyone's help. _"But Anna's out of luck." _Vera thought. No one could save her now. For the first time in three years Vera finally felt happy. Her plan came together so flawlessly. Anna's screams echoed through the downstairs, and it gave Vera pleasure. She had never seen anything better than Anna in pieces after Mr. Green was finished with her. The icing on the cake was that the Bateses would never be the same after this. The Bateses were finally torn apart. Broken and shattered. Vera finally had her vengeance.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
